Negotiations
by shad0wg8
Summary: Akihito is caught meddling where he doesn't belong again, but this time he might not get off so easily.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns all these lovely characters. I claim no right to them what-so-ever. They're terribly fun to "play" with though.

Negotiations

By: Shad0wg8

Akihito struggled against the firm grip on his arm as he was propelled through the door. He heard the thick piece of wood click shut and yanked, desperately trying to get free. He was caught. Again. And the outcome would be inevitable.

"Bastard! Let me go!" he hissed, twisting in the larger man's grip.

"You have been warned, repeatedly," the last word was stressed, the tone cool.

Akihito felt dread clawing it's way up from the pit of his stomach. To anyone else that timbre would sound almost bored, indifferent. But he knew better. Oh how he knew, but wished he didn't. He licked his lips; racking his brain for some way to appease the angry man looming over him, oblivious to the hungry gaze that followed the track of is tongue. Nothing came to mind. Nothing he was willing to submit to anyway. A quick glance at Asami's face only made his anxiety increase.

Golden eyes suddenly flashed in amusement and Akihito found anger surging up over the nervousness.

"Y-you!" he sputtered, trying to find an invective strong enough to express his revulsion. "You sick asshole!" he bellowed, the sudden gush of anger overriding his common sense. He twisted in the vice-like grip, his free hand balling into a fist and striking out as he kicked behind him blindly.

The room suddenly tilted and spun, and Akihito found himself roughly bent over the back of a large, overstuffed leather couch. He began swearing in earnest, lashing out in any way he could. His prolonged struggles only earned him the reward of being pushed further over the back of the couch. Both arms were captured and pinned behind his back, his face pressed into the plush seat to muffle his cries of protest. He felt something soft encircle his wrists and then pull uncomfortably tight. He groaned into the leather seat. Immobilized, feet dangling off the floor, Takaba Akihito was completely at the mercy of his captor.

He jerked, letting out a yelp of surprise as his jeans and boxers were roughly yanked down his thighs. He began to squirm, attempting to get away until something cold and slick rubbed up against his entrance. His breath caught and he froze.

"Do I finally have your attention now?" Asami breathed, leaning in close to allow his breath to ghost over Takaba's ear.

The younger man shivered in spite of himself.

"It has been brought to my attention that a certain photographer has been sticking his nose where it doesn't belong." He bit down lightly on a sensitive ear and was rewarded with a soft gasp.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about," Takaba muttered, trying to ignore Asami's wandering lips.

"Going to play that game again, are we?" He waited for a response, but when none came he continued on. "Then, I suppose I'll have to coerce the information out of you."

The cool _something_ pressing against him shifted as Asami applied more pressure, slowly gliding past the tight ring of muscle. Akihito swallowed thickly, squeezing his eyes shut as it slowly, torturously stretched and rubbed against his insides. He was panting softly by the time Asami finally stopped, the object fully embedded in him.

"However, I have a very important business meeting I need to attend."

Akihito felt his heart plunge, his chest suddenly tight. He tried to find his voice as the yakuza began to maneuver him up off the couch. Asami chuckled, a hand running up the inside of Akihito's thigh to lightly brush against his stiffening cock.

"Oh, don't worry, my cute Akihito," he teased, a dangerous glint to his eyes. "I'll have plenty of time for you after it's over," he assured as he pulled the boy's pants back up and fastened them. Akihito stared at the man blankly. Asami reached into his jacket and pulled something out.

"Open your mouth, Akihito." The photographer shook his head in the negative, slowly backing away on unsteady legs. Asami easily captured him, grabbing his jaw and applying pressure to force his mouth open. Akihito tried to pull away but stopped when the grip tightened painfully. He whimpered and stood still, allowing Asami to slip the pill into his mouth.

"Swallow," he commanded, watching him sharply. Akihito obeyed, grimacing at the bitter taste left in his mouth. Asami nodded in satisfaction.

"Now, I'm going to give you some time to think about your actions. Be a good boy while I'm gone."

As the door shut, Akihito staggered, a sudden wave of nausea throwing him off balance. He lurched over to the wall, leaning against it as the spell passed; the queasiness followed by a sudden rise in his temperature. With rising panic realization dawned. He remembered this sensation from that first time…

"Asami you bastard," Akihito growled, his forehead falling to rest against the cool wall as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Several rooms down from where Akihito was another door was opened and Asami Ryuichi entered his stylish office. He smoothly slid into his seat behind the imposing desk, smirking as he noted the time. Nodding to the two gentlemen seated across from him, he leaned back and waited in anticipation.

Takaba tugged at his bindings in desperation, biting back the urge to voice his aggravation. He felt warm, too warm, and his jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight. He had tried sitting down only to discover that it jostled the present Asami had left inside him. Every time he moved suddenly, the thing would shift and rub just _so_, causing him to convulse. Presently he was kneeling on the floor, trying to figure out how to get back up without falling on his face or worse. Preoccupied as he was, Akihito didn't even notice that someone had come into the room until he was hauled to his feet.

The photographer cussed loudly as he was jostled out into the hall by two of Asami's goons. They stopped outside a door no different than any of the others they had passed, and while one knocked on the door the other unbound Akihito's wrists. The door swung inward and he was shoved inside, coming to a stumbling halt against the side of a large mahogany desk. A desk he knew all too well. His eyes darted around the room quickly, taking in the presence of the two other men besides Asami with surprise. Surely Asami didn't intend to… to…

"Akihito, are you feeling all right? You look a little flushed," Asami questioned in mock concern, brushing his hand against the boy's forehead. Akihito shuddered and wrenched away from his touch, instantly regretting it as a sharp jab of pleasure rippled up his spine.

"I-I'm fine," he ground out, latching onto the edge of the desk for support as he shot a glare at the smirking yakuza.

"Maybe you better _sit down_. Come here," Asami commanded, patting his lap.

Akihito glanced longingly at the door before swallowing thickly and edging around the bulky piece of furniture. He began to gingerly lower himself onto Asami's lap, but the man would have none of it, yanking him down forcefully. Akihito cried out at the rough treatment, quickly turning his face into Asami's shoulder to muffle the sound. He felt the man shift, an arm snaking around his waist and the other hand threading into his hair.

Glancing down, Asami allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction as he watched Akihito squirm in his lap. His face was turned into his shoulder to hide his flushed cheeks and heavy breathing. He stifled a moan as Asami suddenly shifted, his hands gripping the lapels of Asami's expensive suit in a white-knuckled grip. His blush deepened, spreading to his ears and he had to bite into the soft material of the suit to cover a loud whine as Asami leaned over to nibble on his ear. When the man pulled away he took several deep breaths, trying to regain some composure.

"A-Asami," he paused, gnawing on his lower lip as the damn man shifted _again_.

"Only a little longer," Asami soothed, running his fingers through Akihito's tousled tresses. The younger man tried to glare at him but was forced to bury his face in the man's shoulder again as Asami's fingers drifted down the nape of his neck, trailing along his arm and down to the front of his jeans. He lightly brushed his fingertips over the substantial bulge in Akihito's pants, eliciting a series of strained noises from the boy.

"N-nnhg!" Akihito exclaimed, arching into Asami's teasing touch. The older man rewarded with a firm grope, his hand lingering. He felt Asami's lips press against his ear and almost cried from the overwhelming sensations assaulting him.

"Not yet," Asami murmured, pulling his hands away from the trembling body. Akihito choked on a sob, frantically grabbing Asami's wrist but was easily shaken off. Nerves completely frayed, Akihito reached for himself to end the torturously pleasurable agony. His wrists were easily captured and bound once more. A breathy moan escaped him as Asami tightened the knots and forced him to his feet. He steadied himself against the desk as Asami stood behind him, saying something Akihito couldn't quite follow to the room's other occupants.

"Time to go, my little wildcat," Asami said softly, an edge to his voice as he scooped the boy up and carried him out of his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and all its characters, etc. are the property of Yamane Ayano. This is a fanfiction written only for fun and my own personal amusement.

Negotiations

Part II

By: shad0wg8

Akihito managed to calm down somewhat on the way to the car, his breathing less erratic and his face a more normal shade, if still slightly flushed. Asami slipped into the backseat beside him, the door barely shut before he had his phone out. Akihito glowered at the small object and the man holding it. Asami was ignoring him, purposely. Akihito hated these games Asami always insisted on playing. If the man was going to be that way, fine. The stimulant he had been given was bearable, just barely, as long as Asami didn't mess with him and…

The car hit a rather large bump and the photographer cried out, quickly covering his mouth to stop any other noises from escaping. He saw Asami smirk out of the corner of his eye and wanted to die on the spot. Asami apparently wasn't through playing with him yet. Dread began to settle in when the smirk turned into a leer and the phone clicked shut.

"Perhaps I should tell Kirishima I feel like a ride through some nice back-country roads," Asami mused, watching his Akihito's reaction with amusement. The boy groaned at the thought of all those bumps and the constant jostling of the car.

"The negatives, Takaba, where are they?"

The question caught the young man off guard.

"I don't-"

"I've been lenient up until now. Don't push my patience any further."

"Lenient?!" Akihito practically screeched. "What the hell you bastard!"

"Akihito," Asami warned, his voice a low growl.

"I'm not playing your sick game anymore Asami. Let me go!" Akihito shouted, taking a swing at the older man.

He should have known better, really. He couldn't recall ever winning against the man in a contest of strength, or anything for that matter. His impulsive nature just wouldn't allow him to sit still and give up with out a fight. He was beyond frustrated, in more ways than one, and was nearing his breaking point.

Asami grabbed Akihito's bound wrists, subduing him easily, and stretched the boy out across his lap.

"If you're not willing to see reason…"

"Let go of me!" Akihito cried, wiggling to get free.

A firm smack to his backside instantly ceased his struggles. Asami used the photographer's momentary shock to undo the tie, only to twist the boy's arms behind his back and recapture his wrists in the thin piece of silk.

"W-wait, what are you…?" A small note of panic crept into Akihito's voice as he was placed back on the seat.

Asami held him in place with one hand, his eyes glinting sharply when the boy began to squirm. Reaching for the seatbelt with his free hand, Asami pulled the strap completely out and clicked it into place. He let the slack go and gave the belt a small tug to make sure it was fitted snuggly against his captive. Sitting back, he admired his handiwork.

Akihito for his part immediately began to thrash about, which only caused the seatbelt to cinch tighter. Asami watched him struggle for a few moments before moving in. Akihito froze as Asami's large hands slid to the front of his jeans and popped the button open. His pants were quickly slipped off, along with his shoes, leaving him in only his boxers.

"You really _do_ like being tied up," Asami commented, looking pointedly at Akihito's crotch.

"I do not!" the blonde protested. "It's just… and you, well… Bastard," he finished lamely, his embarrassed gaze slipping to the floor.

"You're not going to make this easy, are you," Asami stated, lifting Akihito's chin. "You never do," he breathed, leaning in to capture the pouting lips.

Akihito was forced to submit to the bruising kiss, his head held in place by two strong hands. When the kiss turned into more, Akihito lost control and lashed out blindly with the only part of him that wasn't tied down. Asami hissed in displeasure and backed off when a knee connected with his side. He quickly undid his belt and slid it out of the loops as he grabbed Akihito's right leg; the one that had hit him. Wrapping the strip of leather around the boy's bent up leg; he tightened it and wound it through the seatbelt before securing it with a vicious tug. He yanked Akihito's boxers down and off the free leg before turning back to him.

"Do I need to tie the other up as well?"

"N-no…" Akihito mumbled irritably, feeling uncomfortably exposed and vulnerable.

"Hm," Asami mused, giving the boy time to squirm. "I think I will anyway."

Akihito's head snapped up, a horrified expression on his face. He blanched visibly as Asami reached for the middle seatbelt. He wanted nothing more than to sink into the luxurious leather seat and disappear as Asami grabbed his leg and bent it up, securing it the same as his right. He was completely exposed to anything Asami wished to do to him, and he knew, _knew_ the man was going to toy with him until he couldn't bear it any more. Even then the sadistic man might not stop.

"Now, let's try this again," Asami smiled almost pleasantly, swooping in to trap Akihito in a demanding kiss.

It wasn't long before Akihito was panting and moaning, arching up into Asami's expert caresses as much as his restraints would allow. Slipping a hand down Akihito's thigh, he let his fingertips brush against the stiff cock as they continued downward. Sliding between the firm cheeks, he pressed the dildo firmly back in since it had slid free without the pants to hold it in place. The photographer jerked, his eyes going wide. Asami grinned devilishly and slowly worked the object free before shoving it back in forcefully.

Akihito was quickly approaching the edge as Asami alternated between slow and fast, rough and gentle. He licked, and bit, and teased mercilessly as the boy twisted helplessly against the seat. Just as Akihito thought he was finally going to be allowed release, something constricted around his aching cock. He didn't have to look down to know what it was. The blonde moaned feebly, tears gliding down his flushed cheeks.

"Not yet," Asami chastised, lips traveling along the trembling jaw line. He ran his tongue along the swollen lips before slipping it inside the slack mouth.

Akihito tore his lips away from Asami's as the yakuza sharply withdrew the objected he had left embedded in Akihito's ass. Biting down on the sensitive neck that was turned to him, Asami dropped the dildo to the floor and slipped two fingers in to replace it. He was rewarded with a choked whimper from his boy as the photographer convulsed in his grip. He gave a languid lick to the patch of reddened skin he had been sucking on, before trailing feathery kisses alternated with sharp nips up to the shell of a delicate ear.

"Give me what I want, Akihito, and I'll give you what _you_ want."

He was answered with a strangled, wordless sob, more tears forming at the corners of glazed hazel eyes.

"Finally catching on?" Asami purred, giving the boy's earlobe a soft tug with his teeth.

"A- Asami…" Akihito trailed off in a moan as the man tweaked a nipple. "Please," he breathed, desperation slowly working its way into his voice.

"Tell me where they are and I'll end your torment. Or, you can try to hold out while my men tear your apartment to pieces and I'll punish you more."

"N-nngh!"

Asami chuckled at his boy's inability to form coherent words.

"Maybe you'd prefer more punishment?"

Akihito threw his head back into the seat as Asami brushed his fingers against _that_ spot again. He tossed his head from side to side, crying in desperation as he was denied release for the second time since the beginning of the car ride.

"_Please_," he begged frantically, hips wiggling in an attempt to get more of the pleasurable torture induced by Asami's skillful fingers. Asami answered his plea with a harsh bite to an already abused nipple.

"Book- Ah!"

Another stinging bite followed by the soothing caress of a warm, wet tongue.

"Bookcase… behind," he panted out hoarsely.

Asami pulled away, leaving the boy confused and shaking. He flipped open his phone and dialed. Hanging up after a few short words, the yakuza turned back to the panting, whimpering mess that was his Akihito.

"Shhh," Asami soothed, a hand wrapping around the photographer's throbbing erection and slipping the cock ring off.

Akihito desperately wanted to push up into that firm grip but was held down by his restraints. He voiced his frustration, but was quickly cut off with an ardent kiss. All it took was a few firm strokes and his boy came. Hard. Akihito went limp, completely spent, darkness creeping into the edges of his vision.

"We'll work on discipline later," Asami smirked as Akihito drifted into the world of dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters etc. belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a work of fiction done for fun.

Negotiations

Part III

By: shad0wg8

Akihito tossed his head to the side and mumbled groggily, arching into the pleasant sensations caressing his body. He was still half asleep, when a none-too-gentle bite brought him fully back to consciousness. Something was wrong, very wrong. His body tensed up in fear as he realized he was completely blind and tied down. He tested the bindings and was disturbed to find himself tied spread eagle to what he assumed was a bed.

"A-" he paused, swallowing as his voice cracked. "Asami?"

He was answered with silence as something soft brushed against his bare thigh and trailed upwards, skirting his half stiff member just barely. The photographer whimpered as a pair of fingertips slid along his bottom lip. He parted his lips reluctantly as pressure was applied and instantly regretted it as a ball gag was shoved roughly into his mouth and secured behind his head. The blindfold covering his eyes was ripped off and he blinked rapidly to clear the spots dancing in his vision. The first thing he saw once his sight cleared was a smug Asami looming over him.

"I'm going to talk, and you are going to listen," Asami explained, tapping the gag for emphasis. "Do you understand?"

Akihito nodded uncertainly. Why did he have to be bound and gagged to _listen_?

Asami brought one hand up to curl around the boy's hip and leaned in closer. He nodded in satisfaction and continued on.

"You've been pushing your limits a little too much lately, pet."

Akihito bristled at the use of _that_ word. His hands curled into fists as he ground his teeth into the gag. Asami's lips twitched into something resembling a smile at the predictable reaction.

"It seems I need to remind you of your place."

Something glinted in the blonde's peripheral vision and he blinked as it was brought before his eyes. Asami held a smooth band of metal about a fourth of an inch thick between his thumb and forefinger. An unpleasant feeling bubbled up in Akihito's stomach as Asami grinned at him. There was a soft click and the band parted into two pieces.

"Naughty little boys have to be collared and disciplined," Asami murmured, mischief glinting in his flaxen eyes as he secured the metal band around his squirming boy's neck.

Akihito thrashed and strained, desperately trying to loosen his bindings. Discipline meant punishment, which meant a sore ass among other things. The lesson he'd had to endure in the car had been more than enough for one day. He wanted to scream and shout at the arrogant bastard looking down on him, but was prevented from doing so by the gag. He settled for a wordless cry of fury and a glare that would have burned a hole straight through any normal man.

Asami let the boy wear himself out, watching the lithe body twist and strain against the mattress.

"What would you like to work on first?" He purred as the boy finally stilled from fatigue, his chest heaving. The blindfold was slipped back over his eyes as Asami leaned in, nipping his ear. Akihito squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and forced back the tears that threatened to spill. It was going to be a long night.

--

Akihito frantically tried to claw his way across the large bed grabbing fistfuls of the expensive cream colored sheets, only to be dragged back to where Asami wanted him. He latched onto the only thing within reach and flung it at the man. The large down pillow flopped uselessly against the broad chest before hitting the floor with a soft thump. The squirming photographer received a sharp slap to his behind for the infraction.

"The more you misbehave, the more I'm going to punish you. Or is that what you _want_," Asami goaded, knowing the reaction it would induce.

"Fuck off!!" Akihito growled, still fighting against him.

"Do I need to tie you up again Akihito?"

The photographer glanced apprehensively at the restraints lying dangerously nearby. A blush crept up his neck as he remembered all too vividly what Asami had done to him while he'd been tied to the bed and defenseless.

"N-no…" he stuttered, tearing his gaze away from the leather contraptions before Asami got any ideas.

"Then, you're going to be good? And take your punishment?"

He nodded hesitantly, knowing that no matter how he struggled and raged against the man the outcome would be the same. Asami stepped back from the bed, releasing his hold.

"Come here," he commanded, pointing to the floor.

"Asami, _please_, I-"

"Now Akihito, or do I need to gag you again as well?"

Trembling, the young man slipped off the edge of the bed and onto his knees. He flinched when a large hand came to rest on his crown, gently stroking his hair.

"Why don't you show me how sorry you are for being so disobedient."

Akihito's head snapped up at the statement, his eyes going wide. Surely he didn't mean… The fingers in his hair tightened, giving him a clear warning.

"S-sorry," he finally conceded, raising shaky hands to the waistband of Asami's trousers.

"Like you meant it, Akihito," the older man admonished, his eyes darkening as he watched the boy stare down the rather sizeable endowment.

Taking a steadying breath, Akihito leaned forward and gave it a tentative lick. As he slid the large organ past his lips and into his mouth, he shuddered as he felt the large vein pulsing against his tongue. Relaxing his throat and jaw muscles, he took in as much as he could before letting it slide back out, only to take it all in again. The sudden moan that bubbled up from his throat caused him to flush darkly in embarrassment. He shut his eyes tightly to avoid seeing Asami's haughty expression and knowing gaze.

His jaw was sore and aching by the time Asami was even close. He choked a little, trying to pull back as Asami forced himself deeper.

"Swallow," Asami demanded his voice thick and a little breathless as he held the boy's head firmly in place.

Akihito trembled at that tone, letting the warm, slightly thick fluid slide down his throat. The fingers in his hair loosened and he immediately tried to back away, but he wasn't fast enough. He never was. A thick arm wrapped around his slim waist and pulled him close. Rough fingers drifted up his chest giving one nipple a soft pinch, before rolling it, while the other hand slid down between his legs.

"You didn't happen to enjoy that did you?" Asami breathed huskily, his warm breath on Akihito's ear causing shivers to race down the photographer's spine. The room suddenly became a little too warm.

"Nah- Ah! No…" the blonde tried to deny, even as he arched into Asami's caresses. Asami ignored the false protests and continued to tease the boy mercilessly. He dipped his head, dark tresses brushing against Akihito shoulder as he latched onto the sensitive neck; enjoying how it made his boy squirm.

In a matter of minutes, Asami had the photographer weak-kneed and breathless. Every breath for Akihito was a small pant, his lungs unable to draw a full breath as the room became stifling; his body insufferably hot.

"Asami…" he moaned, leaning into the man, his body no longer able to support its own weight. He uttered a low cry as a slick finger forced its way inside him. Another soon followed the first, the young man unable to stop his hips from thrusting back to force them deeper. The addition of a third digit had him begging, moisture gathering at the corners of his glazed hazel eyes.

"Asa…mi… p-please!"

"Not yet, my cute Akihito."

"I- I can't… anymore…" the blonde manage between breathy moans. The hands teasing him suddenly withdrew, causing him to cry out at the loss. Asami cut off his whimpers with a possessive kiss, scooping the boy up and depositing him on the mattress.

"You're here to please _me_ tonight," Asami reminded him, lying back on the bed, a pair of handcuffs dangling from one broad finger.

"Now, come here."

--

Takaba Akihito was dead to the world. He didn't even stir as Asami lifted him smoothly off his chest and placed him on the bed beside him. One eyebrow quirked up at the soft whine that escaped the pink lips as the photographer unconsciously groped for something to replace Asami's warmth. He felt a small twinge as he watched the sleeping boy pull a pillow towards him and hug it tightly. The pale glint of metal in the morning light caught his attention, drawing his focus away from the tempting lips. He traced the fine line of the platinum band encircling the elegant neck, admiring how it seemed to glow against the pale skin. A sigh escaped the older man as he watched Akihito sleep; blissfully unaware of the trouble he was in.

Once again he was amazed at how easily Takaba managed to get himself into such things. The boy was a magnet for trouble. At least he wouldn't be waking up any time soon, not after the night he'd had. Asami had made sure of that. He needed to know Akihito was safe, not getting into any _more_ trouble, while he took care of the current situation the brat was in. The worrying thing was he wasn't sure he'd be able to completely protect the photographer from this one. It might all ready be too late.

Taking a last glance at the sleeping young man, Asami stepped out of the bedroom and headed for the door. When he got home he'd have to discuss the terms of Akihito living with him. With the current situation, there was no way he was letting the photographer out of his sight. His lips twitched slightly as he thought of how that conversation would go down.

As he stepped into the elevator, he pulled his phone out of his breast pocket.

"Kirishima. You have them? Good. Set up the appropriate meeting. Reschedule all my other appointments for the day. This may take a while."


	4. Chapter 4

Negotiations

I'm soooooo sorry! This chapter is WAY late. waits for angry readers to berate her I ran into a nice, solid wall (no, not a _real_ wall, just writer's block :-P) about ¾ through the chapter. And then I didn't have electricity for a few days. Yeah… It's been an interesting month. Anyway, here's part four. Enjoy! runs away

Disclaimer: Viewfinder and its characters etc. belong to Yamane Ayano. This is a work of fiction done for fun.

Negotiations

Part IV

By: shad0wg8

With a grimace Akihito rolled onto his back, starring up blankly at the ceiling. He needed a shower, badly. But the bathroom was so far away, and he wasn't sure he could make it there without falling on his face. He rubbed a hand over his bleary, sleep-filled eyes and sighed. He'd have to get up eventually. There was no way in hell he was going to be caught still in the bed whenever Asami decided to show up. Not that being in the shower when Asami got home was all that appealing either, but…

Using the wall and various pieces of furniture, Akihito managed to limp his way awkwardly to the bathroom. Grasping the sink counter for support, he stared at his reflection in the large mirror. The photographer blushed, remembering vividly how he'd acquired all the hickeys that spotted his skin.

_Asami was above him, pressing him down into the mattress as he writhed beneath the man. Hot lips and sharp teeth tracked over his skin, leaving marks in their wake. He cried out when Asami bit the side of his neck, drawing the sensitive skin between his teeth and sucking on it. His world narrowed to those maddening lips and the pleasure they gave or chose to withhold…_

He shook his head to clear it. Asami certainly had taken his time to enjoy Akihito's body. Not only were there the memories, but the physical evidence as well. There were a few bruises, and… A shaky hand reached up to his neck. He had forgotten all about the "collar" Asami had put on him. It didn't look like a collar, more like a choker, but he knew better. Asami said it was a collar, and so it was.

A closer inspection of the silver band revealed no visible clasp. He gave the circlet of metal a few jerky tugs in irritation before giving up. It didn't look like it would be coming off any time soon. Instead, he turned his attention to the shower and the relief the hot water would give his aching body.

--

Asami came home to find Akihito asleep on the couch, dressed in one of his shirts. The garment was obviously too large for the younger man, the sleeves hanging down over his hands which were curled up under his chin. As Asami approached his sleeping prey, he briefly toyed with the idea of tying the boy up again. He thought better of it when he remembered the state of Akihito's wrists after he'd taken the handcuffs off the previous night. The boy had unknowingly rubbed his wrists raw with all his writhing. Asami smirked at the memory. Kneeling down, he slid a hand up one creamy thigh, pausing before slipping it up under the hem.

"Mmmm…"

Akihito's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"Asami! What the hell do you think you're doing?" the blonde shouted, scooting across the couch to get away; yanking the thin material down over his knees.

"I was just checking to see if there was anything under that shirt you've borrowed without permission."

"You damn well know I'm not wearing anything else you bastard! What did you do with my clothes?"

Asami was beginning to reconsider his decision to not tie the photographer up.

"You don't need your clothes."

"Like hell! How am I supposed to get home like this?"

"You're not going home."

That caught Akihito off guard.

"W-what?"

"I said, you're not going home. You'll be staying here now."

"I'm not staying here, not with _you_."

"Yes, you are."

"No way in hell," Akihito yelled, scrambling up from the couch and making a run for the door. Though what he'd do when he was out the door, he had no idea. He had just put his hand on the knob when he was yanked forcefully away and slammed into the wall. Spots danced in his vision as he tried to push the man away.

"L-let me go!"

"Listen to me Akihito."

The boy continued to struggle, pushing vainly against the unyielding chest.

"I don't want to listen to anything you have to say you bastard!"

"It's for your own good," Asami began, but was cut off by an unexpected slap to his face. As Asami touched the reddening skin, Akihito suddenly realized what he'd done. He visibly paled as he shrank back against the wall. He looked up uncertainly into those dark, dangerous eyes and felt his heart freeze. Asami wouldn't ever _really_ hurt him, would he…?

"I-I didn't mean to!" he protested as he was yanked towards the couch. "Asami! I'm sorry! Please…" He was practically in tears.

Akihito was shoved roughly onto the couch, Asami looming over him sinisterly.

"You are an ungrateful little _brat_," Asami hissed, his anger and frustration from the events of the day getting the better of him. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've gotten yourself into?"

He didn't let the boy respond, instead shoving him down and claiming his lips in a bruising kiss. When he finally let up, Akihito was dazed and breathless, lying prone on the cushions. Asami didn't give him a chance to recover; diving back in he grabbed and bound the photographer's wrists. Wrenching the boy up off the couch, he bent him over his knee and jerked the shirttails up.

The loud smack echoed through the large penthouse, followed by another, and another. Akihito's cries soon joined in harmony with the smacks as Asami spanked the boy with barely controlled restraint.

"Are you ready to listen?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as he lightly caressed the smooth, blemished skin. Akihito couldn't help but squirm as those skillful fingers drifted down over one cheek and tickled the back of his knee before skimming back up.

"Someone had already searched your apartment when my men got there. I'm sure you realize what that means."

"B-but… I could just-"

"No. You're staying here. And that's final."

Akihito tried to protest but ended up biting his lip to hold back a moan as Asami slipped a finger inside him.

"I think you enjoy being spanked," Asami commented, rubbing his thigh against Akihito's groin.

"N-no… stop," Akihito protested weakly, pressing his face into the cushioned seat of the couch to hide his flushed face. He swore as a second finger followed soon after the first, frantically trying to squirm away. His struggles ceased when Asami nudged a fingertip against his prostate, rubbing it lightly. He gasped, his hip bucking back as his body grew uncomfortably warm. His bound hands clutched desperately at the arm of the couch as Asami rubbed his thigh firmly against Akihito's erection, eliciting a series of moans and pants that dwindled into quiet whimpers. Satisfied that his boy was sufficiently compliant, he maneuvered him up onto his knees, taking time to admire the lovely picture presented to him.

The photographer's face was a beautiful rosy color, his skin flushed and expression slack. His eyes were unfocused, moisture glistening at the corners. Asami's heated gaze fell on the full lips and he tugged the younger man in for a kiss, nudging himself against the boy's entrance. Akihito grasped the lapel of Asami's jacket tightly with his bound hands as he was lowered onto the older man's cock, unable to hold back a strident moan as he was filled to the point of it almost being unbearable. He buried his face against Asami's neck to muffle the embarrassing noises he was making, but the man tugged his head up with a hand threaded firmly in his hair.

"I want to hear you," Asami whispered against his ear, dragging his lips down to the exposed neck as Akihito's head fell back.

Asami set a slow, torturous pace that was gradually making Akihito loose his mind. No matter how much he begged and sobbed, Asami wouldn't touch him and refused to increase the pace. Akihito tried to force himself down, but the man grabbed his hips and held him in place, rolling his hips up smoothly as he bit down on one erect nipple through the light dress shirt. Akihito trembled against him, pleading. Asami paused, enjoying the sweet noises his boy made as he tried to make him move, desperate for release.

"Asami…" his voce was barely a whisper, the rest of what he wanted to say cut off by a breathless wail as Asami began moving again, this time hard and fast.

He came to several moments later, slumped against Asami's broad chest, feeling satiated and at ease. Snuggling into the warmth, he made a small noise of contentment as gentle fingers drifted through his hair.

"Are we settled then?" Asami murmured into his hair, fingers drifting down to the nape of Akihito's neck.

"Mmhmm…" Akihito replied, still half asleep.

Scooping the boy up, he carried him into the bedroom, depositing him on the bed before going into the bathroom to draw a bath.

Akihito hissed in pain as his abused posterior came into contact with the steaming water. Asami continued to lower him into the large tub, watching the photographer's face scrunch up in pain again as his wrists were submerged.

"Soak as long as you need to," Asami murmured, pulling away and quickly exiting the bathroom, leaving a confused Akihito alone in the tub. Shutting the door behind him, he picked his phone up off the bedside table.

"Report."

There was a long pause, Asami running a hand through his tousled hair as he glanced at the bathroom door.

"Keep an eye on their movements. I want to be ready when they decide to make a move." He fished a cigarette out of his pocket, placing it between his lips. "And Kirishima, set up a meeting tomorrow with Miss Yaida." Disconnecting the call, he sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the closed bathroom door. The game had begun.


End file.
